Once Upon a Time
by tsukey
Summary: Uzui sakit kepala, pacarnya yang dikenal punya sifat-sifat menyebalkan mendadak menarik perhatian beberapa orang selain dirinya. Kenapa bisa? Entahlah, biarkan Tuhan berkehendak. [Uzui/Zenitsu, Harem!Zenitsu, School!AU ]


Masih pagi, tapi Uzui sudah dibuat pening.

Guru kesenian sekolah menengah tersebut menghelakan napas lelah. Ia duduk menyandar di kursinya, di hadapan kertas-kertas berisi kaligrafi para murid yang sama sekali belum disentuh apalagi dinilai. Tudung _hoodie _ia tarik sampai menutupi separuh wajah, menghalau lampu terang benderang di dalam ruang guru untuk menusuk retinanya.

"Loh, Pak Uzui?" Seorang wanita berhelai merah jambu kehijauan menepuk pundaknya dengan satu sapaan. "Tumben sekali kelihatan lesu begini? Masih pagi loh."

"Pagi juga, Bu Mitsuri."

"Sampai ngelantur! Kenapa, Pak?!"

Uzui menggeleng pelan. "Nggak, nggak apa. Cuma kelelahan menginput nilai tadi malam, haha."

Mitsuri menarik kursi di sebelah meja Uzui. Ia duduk dengan air wajah mengalir khawatir. Guru lelaki muda yang biasanya tampak semangat itu (meskipun tidak sampai tahap semangatnya Pak Rengoku) kelihatan sangat lesu. Lihat, ikat kepalanya saja melorot sampai mata. Memangnya itu _sleeping mask_?

"Curhat aja, Pak!" Usulnya dengan senyum ceria. Mengabaikan sang suami peternak ular yang sudah terbakar api cemburu di belakang sana. "Kalo saya nggak bisa bantu, minimal saya diam deh."

"Bu Mitsuri ..."

"Iya?"

Tudung _hoodie _diangkat, Uzui kembali duduk dengan postur tegak dan pandangan yang serius, membuat perempuan tersebut agak _nervous_.

"Gimana caranya melindungi pacar yang mendadak punya banyak _harem_?"

* * *

**Once Upon a Time**

_[ School!AU, possibly OOC ]_

_[ Uzui/Zenitsu ]_

_[ dan Harem!Zenitsu (mungkin ...?) ]_

**Pagi hari, 7:00 AM. Senin.**

Uzui keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sembari bersenandung riang. Menyisir rambut dan mengenakan pakaian seperti biasanya, kemudian memastikan kalau cat kuku masih bagus dan belum meluntur. Ia keluar dari rumah dengan sepeda kesayangannya, mengemudi sampai tiba di depan sebuah gerai toko buah.

Ngapain?

Menjemput calon istri dong.

Bel sepedanya dibunyikan tiga kali sebelum sesosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam pekat keluar lebih dahulu dan menatapnya dengan sinis. Uzui maklum. Pacarnya memang serumah dengan orang-orang PMS. Baik kakek maupun kakaknya. Jadi ia dengan sabar menunggu sang murid kesayangan di atas sepeda, bercermin pakai layar _smartphone_ sambil sisir-sisir rambut. Narsis, tapi sayangnya ganteng.

"Kaigakuuuu!"

_Nah, itu dia._

Suara cempreng yang kedengaran seperti ingin menangis itu, pemuda lainnya yang berhelai kuning ngejreng dan sering mengenakan kardigan di luar seragam sekolahnya. Ia berlari keluar dari dalam rumah dan menarik-narik lengan baju Kaigaku yang sudah akan pergi sekolah. "Lihat buku sejarahku tidak? Bukunya hilang! Aduh, padahal kertas tugasku ada di dalam sana! Huwee!"

"Berisik! Sudah dibilang kakek kalau mau rapikan buku pelajaran itu malam-malam, bodoh!" Kaigaku menepis dengan kasar. _Ctik._ Urat perempatan imajiner Uzui muncul. "Kuletakkan di bawah kolong tempat tidur! Sudah tau tidur menumpang malah seenaknya begadang buat tugas!"

"Makasih! Makasih banyak!"

Kemudian pemuda tersebut melesat masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Uzui tidak tahan untuk menyemprot, "Hoi bocah, apanya yang tidur menumpang? Itu sama-sama rumah kalian tau."

"Hah? Kenapa lagi ini?" Kaigaku menaikkan alis. Sengit. "Dia menumpang di kamarku, memangnya aku tidak pantas jengkel kalau begitu?"

"Ya walaupun begit—"

Tunggu,

_Apa?_

"Zen—Zenitsu tidur di kamarmu?"

"Ya! Menyebalkan sekali harus berbagi kasur dengannya! Tidurnya tak bisa diam!" Ia menyahut dengan wajah masam.

**DUAR!**

Oke, oke, kalem. Uzui berusaha menetralkan rasa keterkejutannya. Mereka itu sepupu, mana boleh iri kan? Meskipun dalam hati ia merasa agak kesal karena sendirinya belum pernah _hohohihe _dengan Zenitsu sampai tidur sekasur. Kaigaku memberikan pandangan aneh begitu melihat Uzui yang _not responding_.

"T-tapi bukannya Kaigaku yang peluk aku semalaman ...?"

Keduanya menoleh, Zenitsu, baru saja menginjakkan kaki keluar, berucap dengan suara takut-takut. "Aku nggak bisa napas loh ..."

_Blush!_

"J-jangan ngelantur!" Kaigaku menghardik marah. Wajahnya entah kenapa dijalari warna merah sampai telinga. "Mana ada yang begitu!"

"Tapi—"

"Aku pergi sekolah dulu!"

Uzui baru selesai _loading_. Ia memandangi punggung pemuda itu yang berjalan cepat-cepat menjauhi mereka. Zenitsu hanya berkedip dua kali sebelum naik ke kursi penumpang sepeda Uzui. "Ayo jalan, Uzui-_sensei_."

Ia mematung. Kenapa bisa?

_Sejak kapan cowok PMS itu jadi rival cintanya?!_

* * *

**7:35 AM, gerbang sekolah.**

"Agatsuma Zenitsu." Lelaki dengan pakaian olahraga dan peluit menggantung di lehernya tersebut mencatat di dalam buku begitu Zenitsu tiba di depan gerbang. Sekadar info, Uzui selalu menurunkannya dalam radius 100 meter sebelum sampai sekolah. "Masih belum cat rambut jadi hitam."

"Tapi ini rambut asli!"

"Belum cat rambut."

"Tomioka-_sensei! _Sumpah!"

"**Belum cat rambut**."

"Pagi, Pak Tomioka!" Uzui tersenyum cerah menghampiri guru berwajah suram itu. Ia menepuk pundaknya dengan ramah, "Pelanggaran yang sama ya?"

"Tuh lihat! Uzui saja nggak bapak razia!" Zenitsu mencebik. Keceplosan memanggil tanpa embel-embel pak guru. "Padahal rambutnya putih silau begitu!"

"Itu rambut asli."

"TERUS RAMBUT SAYA INI APA?! BULU KESET _WELCOME_?!"

"**Belum cat rambut."**

Uzui tergelak habis-habisan melihat Zenitsu beradu mulut dengan rekannya itu. Bicara dengan Tomioka-_sensei_ memang perlu kesabaran tingkat tinggi. Bahkan bicara dengan batu tidak sesulit ini. "MIRIP! RAMBUTMU MIRIP BANGET SAMA KESET _WELCOME_! AHAHAHAH!"

Nasib. Punya pacar juga nggak guna, malah ikut nge_bully_. Pak Tomioka lantas merobek selembar halaman buku usai menulis beberapa kata di sana. Menyodorkannya pada Zenitsu sebelum beralih merazia siswa lain. Uzui merangkul pundak sempit Zenitsu menuju ke dalam sekolah, tersenyum lebar. "Disuruh panggil wali ya?"

Zenitsu merengut. Ia perlahan-lahan membaca sebaris kalimat di dalam kertas, diikuti Uzui yang intip-intip penasaran.

_Kalau kamu mau nggak saya razia lagi, temani saya makan siang hari ini sama besok._

_P.S : tolong pura-pura care kayak pacar. _

_P.S : Saya capek ngejomblo plus ditolak sama Tanjiro dan Sabito._

_P.S lagi : Jangan ajak Uzui._

_P.S (99) : sebenernya kamu imut, saya boleh naksir nggak?_

...

Keduanya _speechless_.

_Dafuq?!_

* * *

**Pelajaran pertama : Sejarah.**

Kesialan Zenitsu masih berlanjut.

Ini hari dimana ia menjadi petugas piket. Otomatis guru-guru akan menyuruhnya ini-itu

Seperti sekarang.

"Hati-hati ya, Nak! Bapak dengar lantainya baru dipel!"

Rengoku semangat seperti biasa. Ia berjalan di depan Zenitsu yang menyusul dengan setumpuk buku tugas di kedua tangannya, menggerutu dalam hati. Benar saja, lantai lebih licin dari biasanya. Maka ia berjalan pelan-pelan mengekor.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang guru. Kalau dari kelasnya, itu berarti melewati ruang kesenian. Uzui melambaikan tangan dari jendela begitu Zenitsu lewat di koridor depan ruangannya. Yang kemudian tanpa sengaja membuat fokusnya terpecah.

"Awas!"

"HUWAAA—!"

**BRUGH!**

Zenitsu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia jatuh terjungkal ke arah depan sebab lantai yang masih basah. Beberapa detik ia menunggu badannya sakit-sakit, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

_Eh?_

"Kamu nggak apa?!"

Itu suara Rengoku. Pantas saja. Meskipun terjatuh, ternyata guru sejarah itu menangkapnya lebih dulu sehingga malah ia yang berada di bawah Zenitsu. Pemuda tersebut menggeleng cepat-cepat dan melepas pelukan—sengaja—tidak sengaja oleh Rengoku. Seorang bapak-bapak tua dengan gagang pel menghampiri mereka, "Maaf! Kalian tak apa?"

"Ah, ya, kami baik!" Rengoku beranjak bangun dan ikut membantu Zenitsu memungut buku-buku yang berserak. "Tak apa, tak apa! Lanjut saja mengepelnya!"

Wajah Zenitsu merona tipis. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar karena kejadian jatuh tadi.

Ada lagi yang berdebar-debar selain dia, tidak, bukan Rengoku.

Tapi Uzui.

Lelaki tersebut menyaksikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri karena ia segera berlari keluar ruangan. Namun saat sampai di depan pintu, langkahnya terhenti secara dramatis. Rengoku yang duduk di lantai serta sang pacar dalam pelukannya membuat lelaki itu merasa panas.

"Oh iya, Nak." Rengoku menoleh, masih dengan kurva senyumnya yang khas. "Aroma kamu kayak jeruk! Segar! Bapak suka!"

"Ah ... di rumah saya ada toko buah." Sahutnya, berdiri setelah merapikan semua buku.

"Wah! Boleh bawakan beberapa? Nanti saya bayar!"

Zenitsu tersenyum, "Boleh kok, _sensei_."

Dengar?

Suara kobaran api yang disertai angin kencang itu?

Salah satu anak didik Uzui menghampiri, "Uzui-_sensei, _gambar saya sudah selesa—"

"**Anak-anak,"**

Ia tersenyum murka. Isi ruangan yang tadinya ramai pinjam-meminjam penghapus atau ciprat-ciprat cat mendadak hening. Tidak biasanya guru yang satu ini terlihat _badmood_.

"Hari ini kita latihan buat mercon asap warna-warni ya." Ujarnya. **"Tugas yang tadi saya batalkan."**

"EEEEEHHHH?!"

* * *

**Pelajaran kedua : Sastra Jepang **_**[ jam kosong, Pak Obanai ke rumah sakit dengan istrinya, cek kandungan ].**_

Kabar bahwa Zenitsu naksir anak kedua dari Kamado bersaudara bukan hal aneh lagi, sekalipun dirinya sudah terbukti secara terang-terangan menjalin kasih dengan Uzui. Tetap saja mengagumi Nezuko masuk dalam jadwal rutinnya tiap hari. Hubungannya sebagai kawan akrab dengan sang abang diselingi modus PDKT titip roti isi kantin juga sangat terlihat.

Seperti sekarang, laporan rutin dari Tanjirou tentang apa yang adiknya lakukan kemarin hari. Zenitsu selalu semangat tiap pemuda dengan luka bakar di jidatnya itu berkisah tentang keluarganya.

"... terus Nezuko lari mengejar kecoanya, setelah itu dia keroyok pakai roti yang sudah keras sisa seminggu lalu." Tanjirou tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam, yaitu saat keluarganya heboh ada kecoa raksasa terbang melintas di depan kamar mandi. "Aku saja nggak berani! Memang dia ini hebat banget deh!"

"Wah, Nezuko berani banget! Keren!" Zenitsu memulai sesi _fanboying _favoritnya. "Lihat serangga biasa saja aku sudah lari ketakutan, memang deh aku ini cocoknya sama Nezuko-_chan_~"

Nezuko, yang tengah mengunyah roti melon di mulut, tersenyum senang kala Tanjirou mengelus-elus rambutnya. Ia mengusap hidung dengan jari telunjuk, bersombong diri. Tidak menggubris kalimat terakhir Zenitsu. Beberapa detik setelah itu, Tomioka-_sensei_ numpang lewat di koridor depan kelas mereka (_fyi_, ketiganya duduk di samping jendela). Ia melongokkan kepala lewat kaca jendela yang terbuka, "Tanjirou mau makan siang sama saya—"

"Nggak, Pak. **Makasih**. Saya bawa bekal."

_Aduhai, nyesek._

Pak Tomioka langsung melirikkan mata dengan tajam ke arah Zenitsu. _Terima-atau-saya-razia-sampai-mampus_, kira-kira seperti itu. Zenitsu bergidik ngeri.

"Ng?" Tanjirou berkedip-kedip begitu gurunya pergi. "Zenitsu, jangan bilang kamu jadi korbannya Tomioka-_sensei _juga?"

"..."

"Zen—"

"IYAAA! GARA-GARA KAMU NOLAK DIA, MALAH AKU YANG KENA SIAL! HUHUHU!" Pemuda tersebut langsung meracau sampai lebih cepat dari _rapper_. Tanjirou dan Nezuko _sweatdrop_. "Katanya kalau nggak nurut, aku bakal kena razia terus!"

"Aduin ke Uzui-_sensei_ dong! Kamu kan pacarnya?"

"Nggak guna! Tengen itu nggak gunaaaa! Dasar pacar ampas!"

_Nah loh_. Tanjirou mendadak merasa bersalah. Ia lantas membawa Zenitsu yang sudah menangis merengek-rengek ke dalam pelukannya diikuti Nezuko yang puk-puk puncak kepala Zenitsu. Mereka bertiga kelihatan seperti sedang syuting _teletubbies_.

Uzui, yang kebetulan lewat setelah membeli sekaleng soda di _vending machine_ dekat sana melongo. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat ketiganya berpelukan sambil menangis-nangis lewat jendela.

_Ada apa dengan pacarnya yang nyebelin?! Kenapa daritadi terasa macam di doujinshi?!_

* * *

**Pelajaran kelima : Kesenian [ **_**jam kosong, mereka ditugaskan membuat kaligrafi sementara Zenitsu hilang ditelan bumi ]**_**.**

"TURUN! WOI TURUNIN!"

Zenitsu menjerit ketakutan begitu Uzui mengangkutnya seperti orang gila setelah tersenyum ramah pada seisi kelas, memberikan tugas agar ia bisa kabur sementara. Pemuda tersebut terguncang-guncang di atas pundak kekar gurunya dengan airmata meleleh. "TURUUUUNN!"

**BRAK!**

"GYAH—!"

Tubuhnya bergetar. Uzui melemparnya ke atas salah satu ranjang ruang kesehatan dengan pandangan tak sedap. Zenitsu terisak-isak ketakutan menatap kedua bola mata marun yang tampak seperti mau keluar karena memelototinya. Ia meringkuk di kepala ranjang dan berjengit ketakutan begitu Uzui merengkuhnya dengan super erat. **"Hoi."**

"HIIII!"

"**Tatap aku."** Ucapnya tegas, pakai titik. Zenitsu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Kenapa hari ini sial sekali? Sudah kena marah Kaigaku dan disemprot kakeknya, makan siang dengan Pak Tomioka, terpleset, atau bahkan ketabrak guru _killer _reinkarnasi Michael Jackson di kantin. Dan sekarang ini?! Rasanya ia ingin loncat saja ke dalam kolam sekolah dan jadi ikan mas. "NGGAK MAU!"

Uzui menangkup wajah Zenitsu dan memaksanya untuk saling tatap. Zenitsu memejam mata dengan erat, tak terkecuali saat bibirnya diberikan ciuman paksa yang bergairah. Tunggu, kalau Uzui mau mengajak _anuanu_ hari ini dia belum siap!

_PLAK!_

Tanpa sadar telapak tangannya melayang ke arah pipi Uzui.

Keduanya terdiam. Kepala sang guru tertoleh ke arah samping karena kekuatan yang diberikan Zenitsu cukup kuat. Zenitsu sendiri menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena merasa tak percaya. Tubuhnya bergetar, "M-maaf—a-aku ..."

Nyeri. Tapi tidak begitu terasa karena fisik Uzui yang luarbiasa. Hatinya mencelos melihat Zenitsu yang masih terisak dalam diam. Seragamnya berantakan. Uzui kembali ke alam sadarnya, _apa yang sudah ia lakukan?_

"Ah—uh, j-jangan seperti itu lagi ..." Zenitsu menyedot ingus, "Kalau minta baik-baik pasti kuberikan kok ...!"

_Bukan itu masalahnya_. Uzui mengembuskan napas dengan kasar. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengusap wajah dengan penat. Seharian ini hatinya panas entah kenapa.

Cemburu? Mungkin.

"T-Tengen ..."

"Kalau gitu aku akan tanya terang-terangan sekarang."

Zenitsu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap takut-takut. Uzui kembali menangkup wajah pacarnya, kali ini dengan lembut. Berusaha untuk menenangkan anak itu.

"Kau," Ia menjeda cukup lama. Jantung Zenitsu berdentum semakin cepat.

...

"_Pasang pelet ya?"_

* * *

.

.

"Jadi kemarin Bapak pulang dengan cap lima jari di pipi kiri dan kanan?"

Uzui menganggguk. Ia menyesap secangkir kopi yang entah datang darimana. Mitsuri berdecak kasihan memandangi wajah Uzui yang nelangsa, masih mengabaikan suaminya yang garuk-garuk meja melihat mereka berdua duduk begitu dekat. "Terus dia sampai nggak mau kubonceng pulang! Astaga ..."

Mitsuri mengeluarkan suara prihatin. Ia melirik Obanai yang memberi kode-kode dan melambaikan tangan sambil berbisik _'tenang aja, aku nggak selingkuh kok'_. Wanita tersebut menarik ujung jaket Uzui dan berucap pelan, "Saya punya tips nih, Pak!"

Telinga Uzui menegak, ia menatap Mitsuri dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Apa, apa? Ibu kan sudah _pro_, pasti tipsnya bagus!"

"Aduh, _pro _apanya~" Mitsuri terkekeh, mengusap perutnya yang kini menyimpan kehidupan lain. "Sini-sini saya kasih tau."

Uzui mendekat. Ia mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Bu Mitsuri yang dengan ceria menyampaikan usul sambil bisik-bisik. Wajahnya kembali cerah, "Bisa ya begitu?"

"Yah, kalau untuk saya sih efektif. Memperkuat hubungan batin." Mitsuri menepuk-nepuk pundak rekannya itu. "Boleh dicoba! Meskipun saya nggak tau kenapa anak kayak Zenitsu bisa mendadak banyak yang naksir."

Uzui manggut-manggut. Iya juga. Meskipun sekarang kepincut Zenitsu, dulu ia sudah berpengalaman punya tiga pacar cantik. Mungkin Mitsuri ada benarnya._ Lagian, mungkin malah dia korban pelet yang pertama_, curiga Uzui. Masih bersikukuh kalau Zenitsu pakai pelet.

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum riang, "Makasih sarannya!"

* * *

.

.

Zenitsu melengos. Ia masih menyimpan banyak rasa jengkel dari kejadian kemarin.

Uzui mengekor sembari mengayuh sepeda pelan-pelan. Keduanya beriringan di atas jalan sepi pada sore hari, ditemani beberapa seruan burung gagak yang menandakan jikalau hari telah menginjak petang. Lelaki tersebut membunyikan bel sepedanya berkali-kali, mengganggu Zenitsu, berharap ia menoleh.

"Pulang yuk!" Serunya, "Nanti capek loh jalan kaki!"

Zenitsu berhenti. Uzui mengerem sepedanya agar ikut berhenti tepat di sebelah anak itu. Ia menatap dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Uzui-_sensei_," Zenitsu menoleh. Mengembuskan napas. "Kita sampai di sini saj—"

_Cup._

Manik emas Zenitsu melebar. Barusan, Uzui mengecup bibirnya dengan ringan. Lembut sekali. Bahkan ciuman yang biasanya tidak seperti ini. Wajahnya merona. Kata-katanya tertinggal di dalam benak. Uzui hanya diam dan mengusap belah bibir bawah Zenitsu dengan ibu jarinya. "Maaf."

Irama jantungnya meningkat. Perlakuan dan gerak-gerik serta suara Uzui manis sekali. Seolah-olah menyeretnya untuk memberi maaf tanpa sedikitpun paksaan. "Kita baikan ya?"

Zenitsu terdiam. Tangannya ditarik untuk dikecup punggungnya oleh Uzui. Membuatnya semakin malu, "Hentikan, ini masih di jalan."

"Tapi maafkan aku ya?"

Ia merengut. Luluh sudah. Uzui menarik pinggang Zenitsu dan kembali mengikatnya dalam ciuman lain. Tersenyum tipis begitu Zenitsu mendorong tubuhnya dengan pelan, kehabisan napas. "Hei,"

Pemuda tersebut hanya diam di dalam pelukan satu tangan dari Uzui (jangan lupa dia masih duduk di atas sepeda). Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang guru. "... menyebalkan."

"Tetap suka kan?"

"Diam!"

Uzui terkekeh. "Mau menginap di rumahku? Katanya kamarmu masih direnovasi."

"Tau darimana?"

"Tadi pagi aku menjemput, eh, malah kau sudah pergi dan ketemu si emak-emak sensi."

Zenitsu tergelak pelan mendengar penuturan Uzui. Ia balas merengkuh tubuh besarnya dan mengangguk. "Tanya kakek dulu."

Lalu keduanya berakhir dengan senandung lagu rakyat di jalanan. Saling berbonceng menuju tempat tinggal Uzui bersama mentari senja. Mungkin konflik mereka terlalu biasa dan tidak menarik; mungkin. Tidak manis dan tidak asam. Klise.

Tapi yah—memangnya berharap yang bagaimana?

Biarlah akhir cerita ini ditutup dengan gula.

* * *

**[ A/N :**

_Halo! Ini fanfiksi perdana saya di fandom anime, jujur, ternyata lebih sulit dari yang saya bayangin. Aduh. Diketik dengan ngebut karena kekurangan asupan uzen, ship favorit saya nomer satu di anime ini. Kalo ada yang baca sampai sini, selamat, anda baru saja menyelesaikan paragraf-paragraf nggak bermutu :") maaf jikalau ada typo dan sebagainya! _ _) (kayaknya cuma saya penghuni fandom ini yang bisa ngeship zenitsu sama siapapun. so sad)_

_Btw, ada omake sedikit di bawah. *wink* _**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Omake**

"Duh! Buku catatanku nggak ada!"

Tanjirou mengobrak-abrik isi tas dan lemari, buku catatan kimianya menghilang. Padahal besok harus dibawa sekolah. Jangan sampai dia kena damprat sama Pak Sanemi, bahaya. Bisa-bisa ditendang keluar kelas selama tiga jam.

"Oh iya, dipinjam Zenitsu ..." Ia menghela napas lega. "Nezuko, bawakan ponsel kakak dong!"

Yang dipanggil segera berlari-lari kecil dengan _smartphone_murah di tangannya, kata Tanjirou, zaman sekarang apa-apa pakai sosmed. Maka ia menabung sedikit-sedikit untuk membeli ponsel bekas yang lumayan bagus. Nezuko menyodorkan ponselnya sebelum kembali pergi ke ruang keluarga, menonton telenovela anak muda.

Ia mengetuk perintah panggilan, meletakkan di samping telinga dan menunggu sampai teleponnya berbunyi tiga kali. Akhirnya diangkat. "Malam, Zenitsu!"

_"I-iya, ada apa?"_

Tanjirou, tanpa rasa curiga, lanjut berbicara seperti biasanya. "Aku cuma mau mengingatkan, jangan lupa catatan tadi dibawa ya!"

_"Ah, iya, b-besok kubawa kok—uwah!"_

_Alisnya mengerut, "Zenitsu? Kau sedang ap—_"

_"S-sensei—pelan-pela—ahn!"_

_"Kau cantik sekali, Zenitsu."_

Tanjirou mematung. _Sensei_? Maksudnya Uzui-_sensei_? Terus kenapa Zenitsu suaranya begitu? Kenapa ada Uzui-_sensei_ yang memujinya cantik? Mungkin sedang pesta menginap? Tapi memangnya kencan dalam rumah itu ngapain saja? _Pelan-pelan_? Apa mereka boncengan naik sepeda? Malam-malam begini?

"Zen—"

_"Hh—ah ... Tengen ... hh ...!"_

Kemudian suara benda terjatuh dan kecipak air. Sepertinya ponsel Zenitsu. Tanjirou masih terdiam, _disconnect_ sesaat. Telinganya kembali disapa lagi oleh suara lain, tapi kali ini bukan Zenitsu.

Suaranya berat, _fix _itu suara gurunya.

_"Halo, Zenitsu sedang sibuk. Silakan tinggalkan email atau pesan singkat. Pip."_

Panggilan dimatikan sepihak.

Tanjirou masih mematung sebelum berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil _rolling pin_ besar yang digunakan ibunya untuk membuat roti dagangan. Ia menggeser pintu ruang keluarga dan menyodorkan benda tersebut ke arah Nezuko yang masih asyik menonton sinetron. Gadis tersebut menatapnya dengan heran.

"Nezuko, adikku,"

"Ung?"

"Tolong." Tanjirou duduk berlutut sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pukul kepala kakak lima kali dengan ini."

...

"... eh?"

Yah,

_Sekarang bisa ditebak kan apa saran dari Bu Mitsuri?_

**-end.**


End file.
